


A Bitty's Guide To The Wilderness

by UltriaPrime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BeastTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), How Do I Tag, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltriaPrime/pseuds/UltriaPrime
Summary: Who's ready for a story based on 'The Soldiers and the Cardinal Skeletons' but with a bitty reader?





	1. Naked and Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Its my fist time posting and making a story. Constructive criticism is welcom and if i missed a tag or did it wrong please tell me

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

The alarms rang out"We're losing altitude"! Someone shouts.

Everything is blurry, hard to make out. It's getting hard to breath.

I feel someone shaking me, trying to get me to snap out of it, but I can't seem to.

"EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPACT"! The person shaking me looks panicked, she embraces me as everything goes black.

I groan awake feeling hot and heavy. It takes a moment for me to pry my eyes open. I can feel the sand beneath me. I soft breeze comes by causing me to shiver then looks down. If I hadn't been feeling so lethargic then I might have been more worried about the lack of clothes. I hear the cackling of fire causing me to actually take in my surroundings. There's fire and debris everywhere, making it hard to see focus on what's around me. I shakily stand up and attempt to find my way around the strangely large debris. After looking around some more It doesn't take me long to find a body that isn't on fire. Upon closer inspection I realize it's the Captain. I immediately started speed walking toward the body only to notice something peculiar, as I grew closer the the body it only got bigger. That wasn't right. Not far from the Captain's body I can see the shine of one of the propeller blades, they're shiny and reflective enough to see my reflection in. As I stood beside it it finally clicked into place, I now knew what was wrong. I seemed to have shrunk. Looking around I soon realized what fate seemed to have in mind with the others. they were either on fire, impaled, or both. I even spotted a small pile of what used to be my clothes on fire not far from where i woke up. I did not take any of these revelations well.

**(Pups point of view)**

I headed into the direction of the beach, it was the only place I could check without upsetting the others. It didn't take long before I heard a sorrowful wail coming from the direction I had been heading in. 'So it is coming from the beach' I thought. I finally made it to the treeline and stop short. My sockets went wide as i took the seen before me in. There was debris from some machine everywhere and body's. Some of both were either on fire or impaled into one another. I immediately started to check for intact soul's, and only finding one. At first glance i couldn't find it, but no creature has ever been able to fool my magic before. I began to search more intensely trying to pinpoint the source. I finally found what I was looking for, a small tan thing was kneeled on the ground in front of this long metallic object. It was sniffling loudly and as I got closer I realized it based some resemblance of the deceased body's around me. However this one seemed extremely small, it could fit in the palm of my hand. I honestly wasn't sure what I should do with it. Should i leave it? Take it? Kill it? I wasn't sure but my thought process halted when the small being noticed me and shrieked. It immediately stood up and ran for the treeline. I was going to let it go but suddenly my soul stuttered, and it was in that moment that I realized 'that was my soulmate'. Well i guess i knew what my decision was, and so i gave chase.


	2. Magic is a dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try to do a chapter every Monday. Since I work this Monday I'll post early. Warnings! There's a little child abuse at the end, it's not extremely detailed but it is there so watch yourselves. Oh and before i forget I'm going to try and color code who speaks aloud so we know who's talking.

What is up with this skeleton? First it show's up out of no where, then it proceeds to chase me into the foilage and trap me in some (thankfully empty) animal burrow. **WTF AM I SUPPOSED TO DO****?!** I wasn't trained for this, this wasn't even part of the mission! This wasn't......this wasn't supposed to happen. *sniff*. I may not have anyone waiting for me back home anymore but the rest of my teammates did. Oh god, who's going to tell the captain's kids they'll never be coming home? I started crying at that thought, and what about the pilots? They were going to start having a family after this mission. I was full on bawling at this point.

The skeleton above me started making distressed sounds but I was to busy wallowing in my own grief to actually notice. *Ping* What!? Suddenly i felt gravity start to increase on me. Idly I wondered if it was caused my my grief, but this felt different somehow. It wasn't until my body started moving on its own that I panicked. I did the only thing i could think of to do, I started to thrash around and scream hysterically. The gravity around me seemed to stutter, like it wasn't expecting me to throw a fit. Huh guess my "foster brother" actually taught me something useful for once. I almost laughed at that thought.

After what felt like a few minutes of throwing a hysterical fit, gravity seemed to have got tired of my shit and increased again. Now I almost couldn't move and any effort was taxing. This was making me start to hyperventilate, and if i didn't calm down soon I was going to pass the fuck out. I was momentarily distracted by my thoughts as i could see light, guess whatever gods I upset wanted me to die via skeleton. Hmmm, perhaps i should have tried to plan this better? I wasn't made second in command for nothing, but then again i never did good under pressure <strike>hahah did you see what i did there. I didn't even plan that, that was just a happy accident.</strike>. Despite getting closer to the light the edges of my vision were turning black, oh ya, i'm still hyperventilating. 0/10 and would probably still do again. I was once again pulled out of my thoughts by the skeleton whining in my face. If i didn't know any better (or was on the verge of passing out due to lack of oxygen) i would have thought it looked worried. That was impossible though. Its a skeleton, it doesn't have any muscles or skin to express itself with. It seemed to whine louder when i started to droop. " Ima slrp now k" I slurred to it. I was too drained from all that running and struggling. The skeleton didn't seem to like that and attempted to keep me awake but the sandman decided to help a bro out and I fell into an unfit sleep.

_Shouting, so much shouting. A vase lay broken on the floor, a finger pointed at me in blame despite the fact i hadn't moved from my corner. Why was he blaming me? I didn't do anything wrong. I was just coloring in my corner like good girls do. They even saw him brake it but there shadows cast over me as they yelled at me for its destruction. *Slap* Im on the floor now. The shadows are angry, one lit a cigarette. Oh no, anything but that. They grab my arm and extinguished the cig on my arm only to re-light it and do it again. This was punishment, it was always like this till i got older. I started crying in pain, apologizing for something i never did. They finally got tired of hurting me and grumbled about needing a drink. I lay in fetal position in my corner and cried silently. If they heard me anymore they would punish me again. I just wished this nightmare would end._


	3. A Birds Eye View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's late guys. In all honesty I forgot I was actually writing a story. I was on my way home from work last night and almost slammed my head into the steering wheel from that revelation. So sorry if there are any spelling errors, i dont have anyone to check for me but here you all are.

**(Pups P.O.V)**

Man someone's feisty. That little soulmate of mine really gave me a workout. I wasn't quite sure why she ran from me, or why a hole was a good place to go (there could be creatures in there ya know) but i suppose it wasn't a bad spot for someone her size.

I started contemplating on how to lure her out when I heard sobbing, it was coming from the hole. Which meant that it was coming from his mate. I immediately attempted to put my hand in to help her but my attempt failed since my hand was to big (you'd think having no skin or muscles would have helped this situation, fyi it does not). I let out a little whine, maybe if she heard me she would come out?

The sobbing got louder. It didn't work, it seemed to have distressed her even further! What was i going to do? Then i realized i had magic. I immediately used my magic to gently wrap around her soul, only to find that made everything worse. She started struggling against me and crying, even her soul was yelling to be put down but I couldn't. She needed me, she was just to upset to notice was all.

After much struggling I increased my magic, making it almost impossible to move and carefully brought her out of the hole. She was still in some sort of panicked state but now that i had her out I could use my magic to comfort her. That's what mates did right?

She had finally stopped struggling against me but her breathing was erratic. I immediately started checking her body for injuries. I sighed in relief when i found none and the view i was getting of her wasn't so bad either. Although the many scars that littered her body were concerning, i **checked** her just to make sure I didn't miss anything.

**(Y/N)**

**Hp: 3/3**

**Lv: 1**

**EXP: 0**

**Atk: 2**

**Def: 200**

***She just wants a family that loves her***

***She's your soulmate***

I was surprised at her stats, a little saddened too. I knew i could be what she needed though. However first things first, i needed to get back to my nest before any unwanted attention made itself known.

The small trip to my nest was fairly peaceful and quiet. Found some edible berry's for my little mate for when she awoke. Now came the hard part. How was i going to get everything into my nest without waking her? (Perhaps I shouldn't have made my nest in a tree? You'd think being lazy would have prevented this) then inspiration struck. I used my magic to hold her in my rib cage while i climbed the tree (using shortcuts were out of the question, it'll taint the food and wake her up).

I was excited, she not only be impressed with my best but that I got food for her too. I curled up happily in my nest, yes this was perfect. I could feel her next to my soul, my own soul letting out soothing waves to her in an attempt to keep her happy and relaxed. Everything Could now wait till morning.


	4. Making Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos everyone! If anyone has any questions, comments, or ideas let me know! Feel free to ask anything on my Tumblr. Had to write this twice since the first time it decided to act weird before i even finished. How rude right? I have to write it on my phone. The buttons arnt big enough for this.

**(Y/N P.O.V)**

Waking up was certainly an experience. It felt warm and soothing, which is weird since that usually isn't how i would describe my bed. I could almost call it comfy, but it felt fuzzy? too. There was some sort of hum in front of me emitting a sort of energy field? Aurora? I wasn't sure but it made me feel content.

I would have gone back to sleep if it hadn't been for my past butting into my dreams again (why can't it just learn its lesson and leave a me alone, it certainly has attitude). I rolled over and started searching for my alarm clock on my nightstand, only to frown when I couldn't find it. Did I rearrange things last night? Did I attempt to drink away my past away again? Perhaps that's why it felt like I was swimming in molasses. But if that was true then where was the usual killer headache?

I managed to pry open my eyes and ended up jerking back a little in shock. I was surrounded by this burnt orange _liquid_? It felt like I was underwater but yet I had no problem breathing, it was like normal. This was starting to make me feel panicked when something behind me started to make a humming noise. For some reason it made me feel calmer.

I immediately started twisting around to find myself facing a white upsidown heart. What exactly was it? It was the same size as me and it seemed to pulse like a real heart would. Whatever it was its pulse was slow and steady, making me relax. Did it just respond to my emotions? Was it intelligent? That piqued my curiosity, if it was intelligent then I wondered if it would help me. However first thing first, time to see what it can do.

This was so much fun. My heart companion seemed to respond to every emotion i could think of. I noted that it liked to make me happy, I wonder why? What did it have to gain for that though? Well it didn't seem malicious so I supposed it was fine. I started coming up with more hypotheses to test out when I heard a soft but low voice go Nyehehe around me. I could even feel the vibration of it. To be honest it scared the crap out of me, and the good little heart that it was immediately noticed my distress and tried to call me down.

That laughter turned into a mocking crooning sound which made my mood swing once again to anger. HOW DARE SOMEONE MOCK ME! Now I was pissed and nothing my heart buddy could do was going to change that. The voice must have sensed this because something grabbed my leg and pulled me out. I was now face to face with a skeleton (the same from before now that my mind has caught up), and I probably would have a screamed had i not bee so upset. Oh boy was this skeleton going to get it.

I was naked, confused, and hanging upsidown my now small ankle and i was pissed. I had no idea where this skeleton pulled me from <strike>it was just his chest you dirty sinners. That comes later, if I ever figure out how to write it</strike> but nothing was going to prevent me from kicking its non-existent ass into the grass. This skeleton was about to get the scolding of a lifetime.


	5. Can't unsee the sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks Garmsdotter for helping out. Provided some helpful info for some things toward the end. Also thanks everyone for the Kudos! You can also thank Garmsdotter for the early post (I couldn't handle the papyrus puppy eyes they gave me). There is slight nsfw but its really only those of you thirsty sinners whos imaginations go wild.

**(Y/N P.O.V)**

We stared straight into each others eyes (eyesockets?) for what felt like hours <strike>it wasn't really, it was only 5 minutes but who's counting?</strike>. Eventually its eyesockets break contact and roam over my body, its mouth twitching into a smirk <strike>how does a skeleton even manage that?</strike>. Oh, this thing did not just check me out, Aaaand now its licking its teeth <strike>once again how?! This is bullshit.</strike> Oh he'll no, it did not! I mustered up the most pissed off glare I could.

Well based on the looks it gave my body I think it would be safe to assume its male. Guess my glare got the point across because he flinched and put me down. I made sure he saw my pointed less then impressed look. He immediately looked away in shame, teach him not to ogle me.

Now that I had the skeleton off my metaphorical back <strike>well in this case at least you got him to stop staring at your exposed bits.</strike> I was able to get a proper look at where I was now. We appeared to be in some kind of tree, in a giant bird nest. While the skeleton seemed distracted I ran to the edge of the nest and climbed up. There wasn't much of a view with all the leaves in the way but by looking over the edge I could tell we were extremely high up.

A choked noise behind me almost makes me startle off the ledge, but I do manage to catch myself in time. I turn around giving the skeleton another glare for almost scaring me off but stopped short at his panicked expression. He begins making crooning noises at me. What the hell is up with him? He slowly starts scooting himself closer to me with one arm outstretched.

This mother fucker right here. Guess he didn't learn after all. I hissed at him and gave him another glare. My glare once again stops him in his tracks, although now he seems uncertain at what to do <strike></strike><strike>one might consider it an impasse if this was some sort of Mexican standoff.</strike> His face suddenly changes as he gets an idea.

Slowly and carefully <strike>so not to startle you again</strike> he reaches behind him to grab something, all the while never fully taking his eyesockets off of me. He slowly brings out berries? Oh but those arn't just any berries, no they're lingon berries. You loved the jam they made (its a rare delicacy where you live) and it made you squeal in delight. With all prior aggression gone, i jumped back into the nest with arms above my head. As i got closer i made grabby motions with them (and being the good skeleton that he is), he obliges and hands them to me. What a good skeleton.

<strike>Had you been paying attention to your surroundings instead of your food you would have noticed the look of pure adoration on his face</strike>. Looking up I give the skeleton a happy smile and a thumbs up of approval for the fruit. His face lights up at the praise and starts to make some sort of happy purring sound. I go back to focusing on eating my food, perhaps being with this skeleton wont be so bad after all.


	6. Committing sins with no regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and support! Also a big thank you to some discord peeps for helping me through my little writters block. As a heads up I'll be gone the 26th through the 2 of September/October. I'm going to visit the fam and i dont know if I'll have time to do a chapter on the first. Just giving you guys a heads up. If you guys have any ideas in what youd want to see (or possibly who) let my know on Tumblr or in the comments. I look forward to hearing from you :)

**(Pups P.O.V)**

Finding my soulmate was the best feeling EVER! I felt like i was on cloud 9. I did have to admit I planned our first meeting together just a tad bit differently. Waking up could have been a bit better if I was being honest.

Waking up to your soul doing weird things wasn't exactly on my list of 'morning activities to do with <strike>bea</strike> my soulmate'. I was worried at first but a quick peek showed my mate interacting <strike>interrogating</strike> with my soul. It was a little weird but after watching her for a little bit I realized what she was doing. She was clearly testing out our bond, seeing how our dynamics will work out. Oh that made me so HAPPY! She was taking an interest in me!

I openly giggled at my little mate. She was just so cute n' perfect and the way she responded to my soul were just hilarious. I have having a grand ole' time when suddenly her mood shifted. It was almost enough to give me whiplash, what <strike>nani the fuck</strike> just happened? I tried to croon in comfort at her but it only seemed to make make matters worse.

I decided to pull her out and see what was wrong. Maybe she was hungry <strike>see hangry</strike>? Maybe she needed more attention? Well whatever it was I was pretty sure I could handle it. It was a little difficult to maneuver her out (ended up grabbing her ankle instead of her middle, whoops --\\("*")/--) but i managed to get her in my sight without hurting her. After pulling her up I gave her an appraising glance and licked my teeth. Oh did she look good. I immediately flinched when I was given the most scathing glare i have ever received. It even rivaled M'lords.

Not that I've received one of his infamous glares <strike>if looks could kill</strike> as of late. However her glare surprised me so much I actually responded to it. I took that as a sign that she probably wanted down. She never ceased giving me the glare until I put her down and turned away. Perhaps she was body shy, she shouldn't be though. She was gorgeous.

When she started inspecting the nest I nearly held my breath, what if she didnt like it? I turned to look at her again to see what she thought of it only to find her no longer 'in' the nest. She was just casually leaning over the nest like she hadnt a care in the world. I nearly choked on air <strike>boy did I need a cig</strike>, that wasn't SAFE! She looked like a sneeze could make her lose her balance and fall out.

I attempted to scooch closer (and slowly to avoid startling her) and have her safe in my grasp however she didn't like that and I received a hiss and another smoldering glare in response (she's a lot like my bro in that aspect). I started to panic, how was I going to convince her to get down if she was to stubborn to accept help? Then it hit me (almost like my brother would for being stupid), I got food. I still had the weird berries I had picked earlier. That seemed to do the trick because she immediately ran to me with her little arms outstretched and a demanding face, once again she reminded me of M'lord.

That did bring remind me of the little deal I had with the others. As much as classic likes to keep tabs on everyone M'lord does it more frequently. I don't know how long it's been but both are probably going to visit soon. Looking at my mate happily eating berries, I wasn't sure if i wanted them or any of the others to see her. I knew I couldn't keep her hidden from them for long but maybe just until she's used to me. Cant have her panicking and getting everyone all riled up. Lets hope she'll be more receptive to me after she's done eating.


	7. Here comes the sin train, choo choo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys as a warning there will be smut at the end of the chapter, I've marked it with a *. As a friendly reminder there will be no update next week since I'll be out of town visiting family. This chapter is also longer to make up for it. As always thanks everyone for the kudos and i hope to see you all when i get back.

**(Y/N P.O.V)**

Days. I have been in this pokey nest FOR DAYS! It was fine at first, the skeleton almost seemed to treat me like a pet. He keeps me fed and tries to give me affection (which didn't work well at first considering you were naked and he was attempting to rub his face all over your naked body). He's in the nest often enough and naps a lot <strike>curl's up like a dog sometimes would</strike> and he leaves to get food and supplies often enough. He even lets me come with, which is brownie points for him. I hated having nothing to do.

Currently I'm sitting on his leg while he works with the fabric from my old crews clothes <strike>it was upsetting to see their rotting corpses there, we had to leave sooner then either of us had liked</strike>. Sure being without clothes may sound fun in theory but I can only handle being poked and almost impaled in certain places for so long (fun fact, in survival books they suggest that you "air out" your body often. for instance if you don't want to taint your water source you could strip down and air yourself out for 10 minuets to get clean. learned that in ROTC). Not to mention that the damned skeleton attempted to lick my naked form! I mean ya I was covered in jam but its hard to eat something that's naturally messy and is now almost as big as myself.

Needless to say some rules were established, a bath had <strike>couldn't make it proper without soap</strike>, and clothes were demanded. He at least was smart enough to use some of the thicker cloth as padding for the nest <strike>was still poked however, didn't prevent everything. he seemed disappointed by that.</strike> He had this weird habit of picking me up and carrying me everywhere, but I was quick to stop that since he kept touching sensitive places <strike>given the size difference was hard not to do but I suspect he did it on purpose</strike>. It was after all this that the nickname pup came to mind. He came when called, fetched things I wanted or needed and loved to get pats when something was done right. All in all it didn't seem so bad living with him.

* * *

I stand in-corrected. living with him is starting to get bad. Something weird is going on with him. We were out foraging for more berries when he suddenly stopped picking berries, dropped what he had, grabbed me <strike>dropped my berries too</strike> and ran like Satan himself was chasing us all the way to the base of the tree. Not only was it out of character but i didn't even know what spooked him.

He won't let me out of the nest now. I've had to resort to making a cone out of leaves so i can pee over the edge of the nest and not inside it. He's gotten more paranoid and hovery too. Just the other day I was just sleeping in my blanket nest, buried beneath the blankets, having a dream about pasta when I was awoken by frantic wailing. He apparently thought he lost me and started calling me back, he didn't stop until he saw me and then proceed to check me over like I was hurt. If i didn't know any better id have thought he believed i'd left him. As if i was capable of climbing down this massive tree in this size without dying. The thought itself was laughable, we were to high up for me to even consider it. It only got worse from there.

All this mother hening he was doing was starting to both piss me off and stressing me the fuck out. It was making me feel emotions i wasn't used to like useless and trapped. I wasn't used to doing nothing for long periods of time and it was making me more irritable by the second. I needed to find something fulfilling to do before risk committing murder. It then occurred to me that we could both use a de-stresser, maybe a little prank could lighten things up. I didn't know if skeletons were ticklish but i was going to find out. The plan was simple, all i had to do was wait for him to let his guard down and go to sleep. Which was easier said then done. However my patience rewarded me a few days later when he passed out from lack of sleep. This ought to teach him.

*********Smut past this point**********

When this skeleton sleeps, he sleeps hard, and that was exactly what I was hoping for. He might not be awake to experience things but he doesn't need to be. His body will react either way but this way will make it harder to stop me from figuring him out. The plan itself was simple enough, sneak in his clothes and find the ticklish spots, I could use this information when he wakes to help him chill out more. It was a fool proof plan ( to bad that plan went out the window, sorry not sorry. my period makes me horny so this is what happens).

Sneaking into his clothes was easier then expected. I mean I know He's a skeleton and all but his clothes always seemed to fit like magic. However when I started crawling through his pant leg i realized how loose his clothes truly were. In hindsight this probably wasn't the best place to actually enter through but it seemed like the least place to get caught since the opening was wider. It was the perfect entry point. It didn't take long for me to reach his pelvis <strike>which had a slight orange tint to it</strike>. I looked like a normal skeleton pelvis, and i was going to skip over it and continue on but then curiosity reared its head and demanded we take a hand on approach in learning something new. Sitting on his coccyx i decided to check out his sacrum. I found out that my hand could fit perfectly in the holes of his sacrum. his bones were so smooth here too, it felt nice just to rub it. almost like it was silk.

Curious once again i decided to lay down and smell his bones, only to be slightly dissapointed when i didn't smell anything. I really should have seen that coming. Deciding that I had nothing to lose I decided to lick it only to be dissapointed yet again that there was nothing (unbeknownst to you an "extra bone" has formed behind you). Sitting back up a little caused the ridges in his bones to bump you clit almost making you moan. It was then that your lusty side came out. You suddenly remember that you read somewhere that sex reduced stress, you may have never gotten yourself to orgasm before but the stakes have never been this high before either. I began to slide up and down on his coccyx, bumping my clit until i could feel myself being aroused. sliding back even further i bumped into something that wasn't there before. 2 large circular sacks appeared near my feet while a large girthy cock had formed above them.

Sliding off the coccyx I examined the new appendages. Having never seen a cock up close before I decided now might as well be the time. His balls were big enough to encase me if i was in a fetal position. They were smooth and soft, licking them gave off nothing. I headed towards the head of the cock to find that it was already leaking fluid. I licked it and it reminded me of the tangyness of barbecue sauce <strike>and there I was, barbecue sauce on my titties</strike>. The slit was big enough for me to fit into. That led me to forget my lust for the sake of curiosity. It's a magic cock, where does everything come from? If I went in it where would I go? It didn't taste so bad either, time to find out. Going back around i climbed on top of his cock and carefully slid toward his slit. I rubbed my self all around it to lube myself up, thankfully his cock responded beautifully and produced for liquid for me.

Once I was all lubed up i proceeded to dive in head first. It wasn't easy but I had managed to wiggle and worm myself about halfway through, leaving my lower half free. It was at that point I could hear panting and moaning, I was so focused on my own curiosity that I didn't even notice. Wiggling in more caused him to moan deeply. I felt his hands suddenly grab himself and pump, helping me get sucked in further. I had a feeling he didn't realize I was in there until his finger rubbed the top and felt my feet. He jerked when that happened and made a confused sound. I took this opportunity to go farther inside, being completely swallowed by his cock. That must not be what he expected because he made a choked noise.

His hand that was pumping had completely stilled. I felt something brush against my foot, I realized he had stuck a finger in to go after me but I couldn't allow it. This guy needed to de-stress damn it, and I was going to make that happen. I wiggled more and he started pumping again. Slower this time, like he was trying to force me out, only it had the opposite effect and I went in deeper until I noticed more space up ahead. Wiggling more I finally made it to where I assume was his balls. It was filled with that stuff from earlier, it was also how I would turn my self around. I guess pup decided I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon and began to get himself worked up once again. I could feel the liquid rising and decided to avoid drowning I should probably start heading out.

Facing the way out I began once again worming my way through, however it felt like hid dick got smaller because I've seem to have gotten stuck. I didn't have much time to dwell on it because I could feel his cum building up behind me. I could feel himself go faster and faster until the pressure was to much and I exploded out, landing on some of the padded part of the nest not to far away. The poor guy looked absolutely wrecked and tired. He quickly got himself together and made his cock disappear. He picked me up and began to wipe me down of his juices, I half expected him to try and get me off too but he didn't seem interested for once. He gave me a look that told me I probably shouldn't do that again and lay me down in my mini nest. He then proceeded to lay down himself and go back to sleep, I soon followed him in dream land.


	8. To sexy for your own good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back everyone! My vacay went well if you ignore the " getting sick before leaving " part. This chapter will be a bit short but that's on purpose i assure you. Next chapter will have a new skeleton so be excited! Thanks for all the Kudos everyone and if you have any tips or ideas let me know. I posted this a little early since i have work tomorrow and its a 10 hour shift, i don't get breaks either so i don't know how tired i will be. I hope you all enjoy this weeks chapter and I'll see you all next week. I'd also like to point out that typing it on the computer makes it seem smaller then what i actually wrote on paper, which is a little uncool but if you read it on Mobile it looks a little better.

**(Y/N P.O.V)**

I may have fucked up. Remember the paranoia? How he never wanted me to leave his sight? Yea, well now he constantly avoids me. He quickly finished my clothes after our little night of fun and now he wont let me take them off. I cant even bathe or pee because he cant stand to look at me anymore. He's not even around the nest that often and yet he somehow knows when I'm going to take them off and attempt to stop me (I actually had to pee on him because of this multiple times)

I'm still not even allowed out of the nest! I thought things were frustrating before but this is a new level. You'd think a guy you'd helped get off and who almost constantly ogled you would be more into it. I mean the signs were there right? Did I...... did i read him wrong? Or is it me? I know I'm a virgin and all but did i do it wrong? Was that why he was avoiding me, because it wasn't good and he didn't want to hurt my feelings? Then another realization hit me, I had forgotten about CONSENT! OH GOD! What had I done?!

No wonder he doesn't want to be around me, I took advantage of him! Shit. What was I going to do? After everything he did for me (or tried to do, I will admit i may have been a bit bitchy), and this is how I repaid him. I've taken advantage of his kindness for too long. I think it was time I left.

I lay curled up in my little nest, hiding from plain view, for the sweet skeletons return. I will leave, just not yet. I needed to wait until he left again so I had enough time to hide. I could never climb down to the ground at this size or rate fast enough. Hmm but what if I used my blanket? Perhaps I could use it as a para-shoot to get me down instead of trying to find a place in the tree? I was brought out of my planning by a soft *pop* noise that usually happened when he uses that disappearing trick. I'm more surprised he hasn't landed on me or missed the nest.

A trilling noise was made when he didn't see me run up to him as I had been doing. He always brought food and I was hungry so it made sense to go to the source. It was his way of calling me when he couldn't see me. Maybe if I pretended to be sick he might leave me alone? Well perhaps the best course of action would be to stay put in my nest until he leaves again. He did not agree with that decision.

I felt him poke my nest, trying to pinpoint my exact location in the fabric. I hissed loudly in complaint, hoping it would deter him. A low grumble could be heard in response. I took that as a sign that he didn't agree with my non compliance. I snarled this time in defiance, i was not coming out right now. He didn't agree with that decision either.

After hours of going back and forth of him trying to get me to eat and me not wanting to he finally gave up and left. I felt bad about it and the confused but hurt look he gave me only made it worse. I almost caved when he gave me that look too but I couldn't do that to him, not when I was going to leave. At long he finally left, which means it was time to put my half assed plan into action. Grabbing my blanket and climbing up the edge of the nest I got ready. Lets hope this won't kill me. Putting myself in place and holding the blanket right I jumped over the edge into the unknown (insert frozen 2 sound track here lol).


	9. I believe I can fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos everyone! Glad to know you guys love my story so far. Also if you have any ideas feel free to express them! helpful criticism is helpful after all.

**( Y/N P.O.V)**

So jumping off out of the nest equipped with nothing but a blanket may not have been the smartest idea of all time. It probably would have been a lot worse if not for the wind and the skeleton. I don't mean pup the skeleton, oh no I mean an entirely new different skeleton. A smaller skeleton with big eye sockets. Much bigger then pups and a seemingly permanent perma grin.

To be fair I never meant to land where I did. It wasn't all my fault. First there was a rush of wind that gracefully threw me against a random tree branch some distance away, getting me temporarily stuck. Which was all fine and dandy until the branch I was stuck on suddenly snapped and left me to free fall to my death. I felt kinda bad for the skeleton too ( I must be really good at harassing skeletons)

Hearing me scream to my utter demise, the skeleton below me looked up just in to catch me. Or more accurately for me to fall into their eye socket. Heh they got a pretty good look at my worst side since I landed partially in them instead of on them. At least they were smart enough to not run around in a panic. They did let out a startled yelp however, and it echoed around around their skull. I had to cover my ears due to the loud volume of it. Guess he really didn't _see_ me coming. The poor skeleton was frozen to the spot, not daring to move in case it jostles me. I had no such qualms.

My current position halfway into the skeletons skull wast exactly comfy. It felt pretty weird to be honest. Unlike this skeleton I was not going to _hang_ around in their socket until they got the courage to either move me out of the socket or further in, I made that decision for them. I started squirming around, hoping to be able to find a foot hold or something to help my grip. Word of advice, as hard as bone is its very smooth and slippery, especially when you don't have shoes. The new skeleton started to whine in protest of my movements, which caused my whine back in protest of their loud echoey voice.

They seemed to immediately quiet at that, but their sockets and face moved. I guess it wasn't really comfy for them either. What I didn't expect was for them to grab my foot. I assume they were going to pull me out but since I didn't see it coming I panicked. In one surprisingly fluid movement I fell forward into the black abyss that was the inside of their skull.

This caused the skeleton to fully panic. They moved so fast that I started rolling around their skull, hitting the sides hard enough to cause stars. I'm not sure when they stopped but everything felt dizzy, and if it wasn't for the fact I was already in a dark place I'm sure my vision would be going dark around now. I put a hand up to my head only for it to come back wet, guess I hit it hard enough to bleed. I kinda felt sorry for the guy, not only did something fall into their head but I guess its going to die there too. The loud whining started again as I passed out.

* * *

Bonus content **(Pups P.O.V)**

Everything was going great until I heard the blue look alike showed up. It started out perfect. We were gather some berries for later (I noticed she likes to be active), I at one bush and her at another, when I suddenly heard the blue cream puff. It really wasn't hard to hear him since he's just as loud as M'lord. I couldn't risk him seeing us, or more precisely, I couldn't risk letting him find my soulmate. If she's soulmates with me, there's no telling who else she would be soulmates with. I grabbed her and ran back toward the nest, she was startled by my sudden action but didn't really complain. She seemed to trust my judgement.

I messed up. I got too paranoid. I started leaving her in the nest when I went to get food, that way if I ran into anyone she could stay safe. She didn't seem to really like this idea. She had quite a bit of energy before so now by not doing anything it was making her upset and unhappy. I really wanted to let her out but I couldn't risk it. I was running myself ragged too trying to make sure my bro or classic wouldn't show up for a surprise visit.

It wasn't long until I passed out from lack of sleep. As far as dreams go it wasn't all bad, I never seem to get any nightmares when she's nearby. Which I, to be honest, haven't had a goods night rest in a long time due to the resets. I guess my mate saw my stress and decided to do something I never saw coming. She started getting me off. Not only did she get me off she started exploring kinks I never knew I had. I would be lying if I said the going in me part didn't scare me a little. As great as it felt I knew she wasn't ready. I had a feeling it was all the stress and pent up energy that made her act this way. After all she didn't like it when i looked at her uncovered form before. I decided the best course of action would be avoidance, That didn't exactly go in my favor either.

After a few days of ghosting her mood worsened. I felt really bad about it to, I tried to make it up to her but she just stayed in her mini nest. I was out trying to find more of those weird berries she seemed to like when I felt her soul crack, That made me hurry back. What if something got to her? What if one of the others found her? I made it back to the tree in record time and teleported up. Whatever magic that surrounds this Island Prevents us from leaving and teleporting long distances, It doesn't stop short distances like from the ground up to my nest.

Finally back in the nest I tried to see what was wrong. I announced my presence as usual but this time she didn't appear. I panicked for a moment until I could hear her soul. Ah there it was, she was just hiding in her nest. But what caused her soul to crack I wonder? I poked and prodded her hoping to get her to come out but she refused. I tried to using everything I could to get her out. I needed to know what was wrong. She just kept refusing and eventually I gave up. I decided maybe she needed something new to spice up her diet. Maybe that would cheer her up a bit.


	10. I'm not flying, just falling with style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a week. Almost didn't finish the chapter today since i was so tired. Last night a tornado hit and we all had to take shelter, me and the fam made it safe so no worries there but i got very little sleep and then i had an 5am shift till 3pm and oh boy am i tired. As always thanks for the support and kudos guys. I cant believe so many people read this and it blows my mind. I'm glad you joined me today for our weekly chapter and i hope to see you all next week.

**(Blue's P.O.V.)**

Today was going to be an interesting day I just know it! Today was the day I was going to find out who's soul I've been hearing. It was a mix of violin with base and the beat and tempo reminded me of pop music. I told Papy about it of course but he said it was all my imagination. He may not realize it but I knew he was lying, He's not the only one with a poker face. I'd be a pretty bad big bro if i couldn't decipher my own brothers emotions even with his own poker face.

Just because I knew he was lying doesn't mean I was going to pursue it. I know he'll tell me when he's ready, after all what are big bro's for. Although I must admit it is taking awhile, you'd thing having a trait of bravery would make things go by faster and have easier communication like with classics brother Paprika. I get the distinct feeling He just doesn't think this is worth pursuing. I was going to find out though, with or without him and I knew I was close a few days ago when we patrolled by Black's and Pups territory. I would have ran right in if Papy hadn't stopped me and reminded me that it was rude to enter without asking. He wasn't wrong.

I started heading towards our shared boarder when I heard the soul again. It sounded much sadder then when I heard it Previously and it sounded much closer too. My soul jerked and attempted to leap out of my rib cage. That was new but that only means that whoever I'm looking for is important. I sped up my pace and kept an eye out on my surroundings. I was still close to the boarder so it would be a good idea to make sure I don't cross over. Pup himself wasn't so bad, we chat and trade things occasionally and he could care less if I accidentally cross over but black himself was another story.

Another lurch from my soul told me to stop. Here? I couldn't see anything or anyone of note but perhaps they could be hiding? I heard a loud _SNAP_ above me and a tiny scream. I looked up just in time to catch whoever had fallen in my eyesocket. I yelped at the intrusion, causing them to yelp back and I could feel them move their hands around their own skull as if in pain. Guess my voice would be pretty loud if you were that close, although I am pretty loud by nature. A word almost immediately started bouncing around my skull, _Soulmate_. I froze on the spot, no it couldn't be but it had to be.

They even fell for me, heh oh Papy would have groaned at that one. Wait no blue stop it I told myself internally. Now is not the time for puns! Papy would be ashamed. I nearly jolted in shock when the little thing started squirming around. I felt my face scrunch up at the feeling, it didn't hurt but it didn't exactly feel like a spa day either. I decided that I should probably get them out of my socket and introduce myself properly. I grabbed one of their tiny legs intending to pull them out when they jolted themselves and fell in. I started shaking my head on instinct and before I could stop myself I heard and felt a sickening crack echo around in my skull. My eye lights went out. I could feel something wet tough the inside of my skull. Panic taking over I ran back to the little burrow I called home shrieking for Papy. I could only hope I wasn't to late.


	11. I am your conscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! Hope yours is exciting and please remember to stay safe! I wanted to do a chapter Halloween short but I couldn't think of a way to incorporate it into this story. I might try it for my other drabble story though so stay tuned, It all depends on how tired I am from work. As always thanks for the kudos guys and if you have any thoughts or ideas you'd like to share go for it and ask! Im also happy to answer any questions you may have about the story. Hopefully this link works. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ultriaprime

**(Y/N P.O.V.)**

It was warm and I felt like I was floating in air without a care in the world. I couldn't remember why I was here or how. I didn't even know who I was but it didn't matter. I felt safe wherever I was and I didn't feel like ruining the peace. I was faintly aware of people nearby but they felt so far away. It was dark but I'm pretty sure it was because my eyes were closed.

As time went on I was slowly becoming more aware of everything around me. I could hear sounds of distress and grunts. I was laying on something hard and i could feel something dripping down my head. The pain I felt was indescribable and I let out a small whimper. My body was achy and whatever I was lying on wasn't very comfortable either.

I tried to move in an attempt to lessen the pain but it only caused the pain to flare up more. I let out a pained cry causing whatever I was on to jerk in surprise.

A loud echoy wine was made and it felt like it was splitting my head open even more then it already was. I could feel some light feathery touch lift me. It felt weird, I couldn't tell what touched me but I could feel the pressure of being moved. My brain decided that it was to much effort to make sense of anything and answered to the sweet call of unconsciousness.

* * *

When I awoke next I was far more comfortable then I was previously. My head still hurt but it was a dull ache compared to what it was before. It was slightly brighter too. I carefully pried my eyes open to make sure I didn't blind myself in the process.Cracking them open my eyes immediately widened when I was no longer in the skeleton. I was in some sort of cave. I wasn't to far from the entrance if I was reading the light right. I was in a different nest then before as well. This one was far softer then the one pup had. I groaned as I sat up. I would have attempted standing if I hadn't been hit with a bout of dizziness. I let a little whine out at that.

I fell over in surprise when I heard a curious noise sound close by in response. I whipped my head around so fast I was sure I almost got whiplash. I let out a small surprised squeak when I met the eyelights of yet another skeleton.This one looked like pup, but with no scars and it had an old torn orange hoodie. It seemed to be giving me a hardened glare too. I froze in my spot, wondering if it was a T-rex and if I stood still long enough it wouldn't notice me.The skeleton started to growl at me. I narrowed my eyes and growled back. I might be tiny but dammit I wasn't gonna take this kind of treatment right now. I felt like crap and I had no patience for whatever shoved a stick up its non-existant ass.

A shout jolted both of us out of our macho competition and we both turned to the entrance where the small skeleton I landed in before stood. He looked dissapointed and for some reason it made me feel bad. I started feeling worse when he put his hands on his hips and started lecturing us.Well I assume he was lecturing us by his tone and the fact the orange looked pretty chastised. The blue one turned to me with a scowl that looked more like a pout. He must have seen something in my expression because he seemed to sigh and relent. My head let out a sharp throb and I was tempted to lay down and go back to sleep. I laid down to do just that when the blue skeleton stopped me. He picked me up and made some chirping noises, like he was trying to talk.

He sat me up in his lap and started checking me over. The orange one must have decided he was tired of standing and joined us in the nest. I had no idea what they wanted or what was going on but I kinda missed pup. I can only hope me leaving didn't hurt him too much.


	12. A Damsel in Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop another chapter. And I have to thank Blue_skeleton6289 for the fabulous spark of an idea that i will implament later. I'm also glad everyone is liking it so far. As always any thoughts, ideas, and or questions feel free to ask! Im always happy to answer (and just a tad bit bored at work).

**(Y/N P.O.V)**

I have to admit things have been pretty frustrating since I met these new skeletons. I get that I have a concussion but this is starting to get absolutely ridiculous. The blue one has been treating me like I'm some kind of glass doll, all while the orange one stares at me constantly. Not to mention the blue one is extremely loud, which doesnt help my splitting headache. Neither of them will leave me alone.

Im not sure how long I've been here for but I know its been a couple of days at the least. It was really hard to focus on anything and im pretty sure im missing days as well. If you thought pup was overbearing then blue has him topped. He constantly touches me and tries to converse with me. It would probably have been a bit to much if I hadnt been so out of it.

I'm not sure how long its been but im finally starting to feel normal. Today the blue one went out leaving me to be watched by the orange one. He seems to be the one in charge of food while the orange one seems to be in charge of guarding the cave. However i didnt feel like playing doll today. I was gonna get up and do shit. The orange one did not fully agree with me.

Today i was going to get clean and and get my own food. Just because im small did not mean i wasnt independent and i was tired of the orange one looking at me like I taking advantage. Successfully getting out of the nest I headed toward the mouth of the cave. Apparently the orange one didn't like that. He immediately got up from his position and flopped down in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

Huffing I gave them a dirty look, they smirked at me actilg like it was a game. Well this was one game i had no patience for. Grabbing the hem of his sweater I pulled it up, exposing his spine. They clearly didn't expect that to happen and scrambled to to pull it down, giving me a chance to go around them and out of the cave.

Sprinting I immediately dove for cover in one of the bushes outside, just in time for the skeleton to rush out looking panicked. I could see them looking frantically for me, moving their head so fast i was sure they would get whiplash. I heard them make a strange sound which i recognized as them calling me, just like pup did. Unlike when pup did it however i didn't go to them. I stayed still and silent.

Eventually they took off in the direction that the blue one went earlier, probably in search of me or to get reinforcements. I decided to look in the opposite and see where it got me. Perhaps i can find a stream and some berries or something? I wasnt sure what i would find but exploring ilwas only half the fun. At the very least perhaps i could find something that would force them to take me to one to get clean.

After, what felt like hours, of walking started smelling something gross. Holding my nose i decided to follow the scent and see where it lead. After about another hour of walking i finally found out where and what the smell was, it was a durian tree. Now durian trees and the fruit smelled awful but the fruit itself was surprisingly delicious, if you could ignore the smell anyway. This was absolutely perfect, not to put my plan into action.

With a little luck i found an intact durian and started dragging it back toward where the cave was from before. After awhile i started hearing the calling noise again and i recognized the higher trill as the blue one. I was starting to get tired from all the excursion so I decided to call back. I guess that was all they needed to find me because not even a second later i could hear thundering footsteps heading straight for me. Realizing this probably wasnt the best plan i dragged myself and the fruit over to a tree to await whatever was comming my way.

Blue suddenly burst forth from some bushes and kept running past where i was standing not a few minutes before hand without stopping, making me glad i moved because that at the very least would have caused another concussion of it didnt severely break all the bones in my body. I made another call which stopped him in his tracks and almost made him fall over. He whipped his head around and finally spotted me, he looked pretty relieved to have found me only to suddenly scrunch up his nose in disgust. Guess he caught a whiff of the durian.

Then orange came through the bushes, he looked worried but when he caught sight of the both of us relaxed. It didnt take him long to catch the smell of the durian and scrunch up his nose as well. I gave them my brightest smile and showed them my catch, both had mixed expressions of pride and disgust. Blue seemed to pluck up his courage and got closer. When he reached me he kneeled before me and opened his hand up as an invitation.

Now it was time to find out how far i could take this. I hopped up on his had and he straightened, attempting to leave my catch behind. I worked far to hard to lose it now and made a noise of protest that was ignored. Taking matters into my own hands I jumped off of blues hand back onto the unforgiving ground and ran back to my fruit. He made a suprised noise gave a dismayed look when he realized what i wanted.

The orange bastard fell to the ground laughing hysterically. Guess he thought blues face was funny, i was a little amused as well. I pointed at the fruit and gave him my best puppy eyes. I could see the conflicted look on his face. He clearly wanted to support and appreciate my catch but he also didnt want to bring it back since it smelled so bad. He looked over at orange for help but he was to busy wheezing in laughter on the ground.

Now to initiate part 2 of my plan. While blue was distracted trying to get orange to help out i found a rock that i could use to open my prize. Grabbing it i rushed back and slammed the rock into it, causing it to open slightly and its juices to leak out a little. The smell only increased and it seemed to catch the attention of the two boneheads nearby. Looks of pure disgust came onto their faces, but that didnt stop me as I continued to bash the rock on my soon to be meal.

Score! I could finally see the edible parts! Throwing the rock behind me I reached inside and started eating. I heard two choking noises behind me, turning around i could see the look of shock, disgust, and regret. I grabbed a small piece and and ran up to blue, offering him the piece in my hand. He gave me a strained smile, he clearly wanted to decline but also didnt want to hurt my feelings.

Orange had no such qualms. When i offered him a piece he slapped it out of my hand with a look of pure disgust. I gave him the most hurt betrayed look I could, even throwing a few tears in the mix. He immediately backpetaled and crooned apologetically, but i was having none of it. I turned away and ran back to my fruit, turning my back to them and refusing to look behind me.

I heard a _thwak_ of bone on bone and a scolding growl. That itself earned blue some brownie points. I heard footsteps behind me and turnef to see blue carefully walking toward me. He pointed at the fruit and then his mouth and had a slightly cringing pleading face. Looks like despite the smell he was going to try it to appease me. I smiled and grabbed him a piece. I handed it to hime with excitement plastered on my face.

The look of shock on his face was priceless. He was clearly expecting it to taste like it smelled, he eagerly motioned for more. The look of shock on oranges face was priceless as well, however when orange made a motion to try it I hissed. He and blue jerked back in surprise, neither of them have ever heard me make such a noise before.

Blue picked me up and tried to call me down but I continued to glare at the orange skele. Blue seemed to decide that we've all had enough exploring and took us in the direction he came in. It wasnt long before we came up to a river and blue set me down on the riverbank. Guess my plan worked after all. i wonder what pup was up too? And why were there so many skeletons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do a pups P.O.V. but after working on this all day i decided at last minute to not. It just leaves a little more for next chapter i guess


	13. in the conscience of others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its the chapter you've all been waiting for *drum roll* we finally get to see whats going on in the minds of Pup, Blue, and Orange (aka stretch).  
You guys asked and so i shall deliver! If you have any thoughts or ideas feel free to let me know!

**(Pup's P.O.V.)**

He was fucked to put it nicely. He didn't know what deity he pissed off but he just knows this is punishment for something. He's been looking for her for hours and he cant find her! His soul throb's and I know she's hurt but i don't know where. I had a general direction but that's all I had to go on. She's somewhere toward where the happy copy of his brother lives.

The only good thing about her being gone is the fact my brother wont find her. I went back to my nest to try and hide her scent, and her belongings. I can M'Lord coming and if he finds traces of something that ain't there then he was gonna be in so much trouble. M'Lord might even go as far as forcing him back in his nest.

I'd finally gotten everything ready when I felt M'Lord close by, but he wasn't alone. I shortcutted down quickly and almost landed on top of classic. I growled, what in Toriel's name was he doing here?It was a good thing I got rid of all the evidence of you because I might as well say goodbye and dust if classic ever found out. Classic wasn't known to pick or even contribute to a fight unless his brother was involved. However in our current predicament with an added soulmate to the mix? yea that was a disaster waiting to happen.

" so uh mutt, you uh wouldn't happen to know anything about the stuff on the beach would you? Tibia honest I'd appreciate if you could tell me what you got" Oh boy. The gods must really hate him.

* * *

**(Blue's P.O.V.)**

I'm so excited! I told papy that something was going to happen. I can't believe I found our soulmate so easily. It was only a matter of time before she fell for us, well harder then what she did previously anyway. Although I do wish We didn't meet like that, And while I couldn't give her the magnificent Introduction deserved we could at least attempt a better first impression, which knowing me I've completely nailed. Getting her out of my skull was a bit harder then we anticipated but nothing was impossible for me.

As soon as we got her out we started checking her for injuries, only to find the nasty bump on her forehead. The blood didn't make it any better either and it was starting to spook papy a little. It didnt take long or to much effort to clean her since she was so small but it was best to be careful to prevent anymore accidents. 

I was really happy when she started coming around, she looked super cute when she's confused although for some reason papy gave her a really mean look. I could tell he was conflicted and i honestly would have been more cautious if she wasn't the same size as his hand. She did eventually get up and give us a good once over before attempting to flop over and sleep.

I don't remember how i knew this but I remembered that you shouldn't sleep while hurt like that. I immediately went over to her and gently picked her up, nudging her awake. She seemed pretty anooyed with me but it was for her own health, eventually papy realized she wasn't going to do any harm in her current state. he joined us in the nest and watched me cuddle her.

After a few days I think it was safe enough for me to leave her under papys supervision while i went out to find more food. It wasn't very long before papy came to me in a panic saying he lost her. If I wasn't so worried about her safety I would have berated him for being lazy but now was not the time. I stood perfectly still and called to her soul. I felt a tug in the direction that papy came in. I ran at full speed in that direction, I couldn't risk her safety.

I started calling out to her vocally when i was getting close enough. I was super happy when i heard her respond, it meant she was ok! I was so excited that I almost ran her over. I was happy to see her ok and I was impressed that she was dragging something bigger then her behind her, that was until I saw what it was. It was one of those stinky round thingies from the tree nearby. She looked so happy to have brought us something that it was really hard to look proudly at her with that stench.

I walked over to her and lifted her up, intent on taking her back to the cave without the thing, only for her to jump out and run back to her spiky prize. She surprised me even more when she managed to open it and pull some gooey stuff out, and then proceeded to eat it. He could feel his face reflexively and a quick peek at his bro showed the same expression.

She grabbed a piece and ran over to me, begging me to eat it like she had. I tried so hard not to show my disgust, especially when the goop ended up in my gloves ruining them more with their stench. She ran over to papy and offered some to him as well, only for him to turn it down violently. I was shocked at his reaction, so was our little mate. It must have startled her so much she instantly ran away crying. I walked over to papy and smacked the back of his skull, I started giving him the lecture of his life. I would have continued if not for how soul crushing our mate sounded.

I decided the only way to make her happy again would be to try the goop she gave me, only to find it wasn't as bad as it smelled. Papy was surprised at actually went over to try some only to recieve the nastiest glare and hiss to recieve. She looked so betrayed and she looked over to me for help. I decided to grab her and take her to the river, I told papy we would meet him at the cave when we washed off. He wasn't happy about it but he obeyed. Now to wash this stench off before it became permanent in our home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little trouble with Blue's P.O.V. so I hope its alright. Any pointers or helpful criticism is welcomed


	14. The Misadventures of a bitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this super duper late chapter guys. I'm not dead yet promise. Its been hard with work and everything so I'll let you guys know now that with the holidays comming up its going to be hard to write and post chapters. But I tried to make this one really long for you so I hope you enjoy. ALSO WARNING ⚠ there is mentions of spiders, so if your deathly afraid skip the second part. I'll put a little recap at the end for you.

(Y/N P.O.V.)  
The bath with the skeleton went better than I expected. He let me bathe myself and averted looking at me too. I was surprised he gave me my privacy after all pup didn't. Everything was fine until I noticed him washing our clothes, well washing mine and his gloves. It occured to me that I no longer had anything to wear while I waited for them to dry.  
Grabbing a random leaf on the ground, I covered myself and went over to blue to alert him of our predicament. He jerked in surprise when I went up to him, but he seemed to have came to the same conclusion I did about the clothes when I pointed to them. He looked over at the clothes and back at me repeatedly, seemingly lost in thought. He was like that for a few moments when he suddenly snapped his fingers together, guess he finally came up with a solution. He gave me an apologetic smile and held his hand out for me to climb.  
Deciding to trust his judgement, I hopped on. Single handedly he took off the cloth around his neck and held it up to me. Well that would certainly work as a temporary covering until my clothes were done. I gave him a pointed look at the leaf hiding my modesty and him and he was quick to turn away for a little privacy. I dropped the leaf in favor of the cloth in his hand and turned it into a sort of toga. I made a happy sound sound and used my foot to poke at the hand i was standing on repeatedly.  
That got his attention and he smiled when he noticed I was done. He collected our clothes and set off in the direction of the cave. I wondered what the orange one was up too.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
The past few days have been quiet and calm, well for the most part anyway. Anytime orange lays around for more than a few minutes blue comes around and rouses him, then seems to yell at him. I don't know why he's against doing nothling but he seems adamant that we (meaning orange and me) stay active. Orange tries to get blue to lay or be lazy with him but its not hard to tell its a losing battle. That's when another brilliant idea came to play.  
I waited until the next time blue was pulled into the nest to put that plan into action. It was sunset when orange finally pulled blue into the nest with him. I practically sprinted to the nest and belly flopped onto blue, further trapping him in. I then proceeded to crawl up on his chest and pretended to fall asleep. He made a surprised noise but seemed to decide he could allow a few minutes break, only to regret that decision when he realized he couldn't move without the risk of waking you up. You could feel him attempt to whisper some quiet whines and growls over to orange, probably trying to get him to help out, only to be denied. He let out a little huff but seemed to accept his fate. Point 1 for the bitty.  
\----------------------------------------------  
It started out as a pretty nice day. I had gone out and decided to explore the area in front of the cave. Blue and gone off to do whatever he does, leaving me with orange. It's still kinda awkward but its been slowly tapering off. He leaned up against the side of the entrance, pretending to nap while he watched me. I'm not sure why he does but I've gotten used to it by now. After a little time passed he actually fell asleep, now i could go explore more away from the cave.  
This was not my best decision. After a little distance I found an animal burrow. Despite being dark, i wanted to explore it. After all, what's the worst that could happen? EGGS. Not just any eggs, SPIDER. EGGS. You had a fear of spiders and you had just found more fuel for your nightmares. A soft hiss made you aware you were not as alone as you thought. You ran and screamed like the devil himself was coming after you, and you weren't exactly wrong. Behind you a large tarantula gave chase, it's hisses warning you just how close it truly was, and being the idiot that you are tripped.  
That was all it needed to grab ahold of you. You screams were cut off when you tripped, and you didn't have the chance to catch your breath either. You lay frozen on the ground, its fangs coming up to your face to do who knows what, when there was an orange glow and suddenly the spider went flying. Orange was quick to come over and pick you up. He started checking you for injuries but you didn't notice, the shock had gotten to you. There were a few waves to your face that you didn't notice since your brain was still trying to process what had happened. I whine had finally reached your ears and it took a moment to realize that it was you making the sound.  
Orange had taken it upon himself to not only return to the nest but comfort you as well. He had you cuddled up to his chest and you could hear soft purring sounds. The purring was quite soothing and it helped you relax, the back rubbing was nice too. It wasn't long until i heard the joyful call of blue only to turn into a concerned sound. I suddenly felt something grab me and try to take me away from comfort. Not processing it was just blue, I grabbed onto orange's hoodie and wailed. It was safe here, I didn't want to be hurt again. The hand immediately let go and some shushing noises were made. I started bawling my eyes out, this wasn't fair. I shook like a leaf as I clung  
on to the hoodie like a was a drowning man trying to stay afloat. I finally fell asleep to the soft purring of the skeleton beneath me and the comforting cooing from above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: You go exploring and encounter a spider, leaving you scared but luckily unharmed. Orange and then later blue comfort you.


	15. You Look Like A Tamale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You molest a skeleton, you arnt as sorry as you should be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back with a wimpy chapter? This gal. Over 40 hours in one week? Oh boy am i tired but i felt the cry of my fans in need of a chapter (That and i'm bored that no one else has updated either) But happy holidays! Also Im laughing at the one brave anon who claimed they wanted "to eat my ass out like shrek does onions", That made my day.EDIT: I cant believe i lost this draft. I started it december but just found it again so woohoo. I no longer have to wrack my brains to start over.

**(Y/N P.O.V.)**

You haven't left the cave in days. You need to bathe but you're too afraid to leave the nest. You haven't left Orange's side since the spider incident, at first Orange didn't seem to mind but it seemed that Blue does. He's been trying to get you to leave the safety of the nest but you aren't having it. You knew it wasn't even safe in the cave but the skeletons didn't even seem to realize the issues. As much as you hated looking so weak you couldn't help it, arachnophobia was being a real bitch right now and you felt insecure.

A hand brought you out of your thoughts as it started petting your hair. Blue smiled at you from beside Orange but his smile didn't seem to reach all the way. It was weird since he always seemed to be smiling. Blue made a curious noise at you and held up his hand unexpectedly, wanting you to join in whatever outside activity he had planned but you had other ideas. You carefully stood up, earning another smile that quickly turned into disappointment, and promptly slid down Orange's hoodie and dove into his pocket. Orange himself startled a little but otherwise didn't interfere. Blue started making some sort of complaining noise and you could feel the hoodie adjust a little, and much to your displeasure a hand reached in after you and proceeded to grab you and pull you back out.

Both Blue and Orange gave you a very unhappy look, it looks like your introverted will of life was being challenged. Blue made a pleading sound and pointed outside the cave, where a bright sunny day lay awaiting. You however were not going to tempt mother nature again and shook your head rapidly, there was a reason you weren't a commander. This was one thing no one was going to budge you on. It seems that your current cave mates were going to put their own feet down at this as well. Sure they were bigger then you, but sometimes being small had its advantages and you weren't afraid to use them if necessary. Neither were the skeletons however.

Blue was quick to grab you from his brothers hand and hold you securely in his own hand then proceed to walk confidently walk toward the mouth of the cave. You narrowed your eyes, two can play at that game. You let out a whine and pretend that his grip is too tight, he immediately falls for it and loosens his grip, giving you the perfect opportunity. Taking your chance you pull yourself out of his grip and run up his arm, jumping off onto his shirt. Blue is so startled by your actions he squeaks and instantly freezes, afraid that if he moves he could harm you by accident. You take his momentary pause to climb up his shirt toward his his bandanna and hidden collar bone.

He must think your trying to reach his sholder for a better view because he makes no move to stop you, he does put his hands slightly below you to catch you if you fall however. With a smirk at your fool proof plan you continue upward until you reach his bandanna, then proceed to crawl upwards into it. Blue didn't seem to mind much until you got to his hidden collar and proceeded to crawl inside his shirt. He made a choked noise as you started climbing around his rib cage, turning his skull sky blue, though you couldn't see it. Orange made a startled noise himself and rushed over, trying to help his bro out without toughing anything sensitive or harm you in the process.

Being inside blue like this reminded you of being inside pup. Blue had a weird upsidown heart thing too, and you got the feeling of it being embarrassed for some reason. Swimming in this weird blue like liquid? stuff really reminded you of pup too. You decide yo get closer to the heart thing, Maybe it can be your friend like the other one was. The little heart was making you feel relaxed but strangely energized at the same time. It also made you feel safer for some reason. If being next to you made you feel this way then what would happen if you touched it? You decide to test that theory.

Blue made a strangled moan when you touched it, and that was all you had time to notice because in the next instant you were pulled out by your ankle (yet again) and faced with a slightly blushing (but still upset) Orange. He gave you a very unfriendly look, and a very unfriendly growl came along with it. What got his panties in a twist? He must have seen the confusion in your face because his glare started softening. Blue started making noises at Orange, conveying he was alright and then proceeded to grab me from his hands once again.

Blue brought us back to the nest and sat us down. I felt a stern aurora emit from Blue before he started scolding me. I felt like he was trying to tell me something important but since i couldn't understand him it was mute in point. He seemed to realize that himself when he saw the plain confusion on my face. He hid his face is his hands and sighed loudly, giving me his best stern face he pointed at his chest and waggled the other finger. A sort of understanding hit me, it must have felt weird to have someone in his chest like that. Upon seeing me understand a bit he sighed in relief and seemed content enough at his own chastising. WEll on the bright side it seems like he forgot about trying to get me to go outside for the time being, I wonder how long it will last?


	16. *Snakes and skeletons and heat oh my*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long guys. Even with the covid-19 going on i still have work. Been trying to come up with new chapters since i hit a bit of a block but im trying my hardest. Stay safe and enjoy

You could hear the blue skeleton calling for you, but you refused to answer. Something weird was going on with them and you didn't like it. Lately you've been waking up in either blue or oranges arms, which is normal, what wasn't normal was all the touching they've been doing lately.

Lately they've been touching and caressing you almost non-stop and it's been driving you insane! Just this morning blue was caressing you, it would have been fine if he was petting you, but you knew he wast petting since he started rubbing your crotch. Hence why you were currently hiding in a bush outside, soaking wet so he couldn't smell you.

Everything seemed to be going all fine and dandy, you were confident in your current ability to stay hidden, until you were suddenly hit with pain. You knew this pain all too well. You're face pales slightly, not now, you couldn't deal with this right now. All you could feel were the tell tale signs of you period starting. You paled further when you realized that not only would they smell the blood but you had nothing to help stop the flow. You knew you were in for a bad time.

You peaked you head out of the Bush and looked around, when the coast was clear you made a mad dash toward the east. With any luck you could find a place to hunker down in and wait out your period. Your running must have made some kind of noise because orange was suddenly in front of you. You did your best to stop yourself but you still ended up in his hands.

He started making a cooing sound but you were not having it. You hissed at him, and when he tried to lift you up you actually bit him. He was so suprised by your actions he released you, and you took that moment to bolt. Once again you made a quick and stupid decision and yeeted yourself in the next hole you saw.

Which once again was a terrible mistake as you found yourself face to face with a snake. Your eyes grow larger in fear as you realize that once again that fate is trying to get rid of you. No longer caring if you will be found you run out of the hole screaming like a bat out of hell. It seems that orange finally got over his shock at your aggression because he appeared in front of you again seeming ready to fight whatever got you all riled up.

With practiced precision, an orange glow enveloped the snake and tossed it past your vision. Then hands once again grabbed you and lifted you. You were still hyperventilating to much to make your wish of not being touched known. Orange made a call of his own and before you knew it you were back in the cave. You dont remember how you got back to the cave so fast but once orange loosened his grip you leaped out of his arms and found a small crevice in the cave to squeeze yourself into.

Orange once again tried to grab you and bring you out of hiding, and once again you wernt having it. Being the little shit that you are you bit him again to let him know about your displeasure. He yanks his hand back and makes a startled noise, not expecting you to bite him a second time. Then with a loud call blue announces his presence. Orange seems to talk to blue because it isnt long before a familiar gloved hand reaches for you. You growl as loudly as you can, the hand seems to hesitate before continuing towards you. Without much ceremony you proceed to bite his hand as well. Blue makes a startled noice and removes his hand.

The brothers give eachother worrying expressions, you've never been aggressive like this before. Neither of them know what to think but they can smell your heat. They arnt sure if your an omega, beta, or alpha and they're more then willing to help you with your heat, they just need you to stop being so stubborn. They were still discussing what they could do to get you to calm down when they were suddenly hit with the smell of blood.

* * *

You froze as you felt the gush of blood come out. You almost groan aloud, this is the worst possible timing. You can hear blue and orange start making distressed noises from outside the hole. Perhaps they could smell the blood? Well none the less, you were not coming out if you could help it. It seems that the skeletons however had different plans in mind.

With a ping your soul once again changed color and you were pulled out of your hidey hole. The skeletons started touching you everywhere, seeming to look for any damage. They stopped once they realized where the blood was coming from, both their faces covered in their magic colored blush.

Blue got over himself quickly and took off one of his gloves. He immediately tried to put some of his finger either in your crotch or outside them, you wernt about to find out which because you made that discomfort known. You kicked at him and hissed, giving him an extra heated glare. You were not dealing with this today. Blue seemed to start sweating at you resistance, it seemed that orange snapped out of whatever trance he was in and tried to hold you still.

You removed you glare from blue and set your sights on orange, who responded with your glare with one of his own. Normally you would back down, however this was not something you were going to back down on. While you were distracted giving orange looks blue tried to once again touch your nether regions, and succeeded in doing so before you let out a suprised squawk.

Blue didnt let that distract him while this hazy green glow came of of his fingers onto you. You let out a whine at the fact he was touching you and tried to squirm away, orange however was quick to hold you still. After a moment blues face contorted in confusion, he could find any damage to heal yet there was blood. Perhaps he needed to actually go in, he relayed this information to his brother and with no fighter delay plunged into the small hole.

You were not prepared for blue to do that, and given your current state it didnt feel to good either. You let out a strangled cry at the intrusion, your body froze. Blue winced at the pained sound you made, he tried to be as gentle and still as possible but he just couldn't find the injury. He finally pulled out and you let out a breath of relief.

Once blue pulled out orange released his grip on you, you took that opportunity to give them both betrayed looks while you bolted for the small crevice from before. You were mortified by what just happened, you dont know how you can look at them again.

Meanwhile blue and orange where having their own conversation. Blue was worried that he couldn't find anything wrong with you. Didn't blood mean injury? Orange wasnt sure either but he's pretty sure they've lost you trust with what just happened. Blue would have to agree, they could only hope that they foumd a way back into their soulmates good graces.


	17. Not A Chapter

Sorry guys not a chapter. No worries I'm not going to abandon anything, It was just pointed out that some adjustments needed to be made and i'm trying to go through and fix them. So if you see a mistake that needs fixing Let me know! I'm more then happy to fix it once i get the chance to. Odds are I wont be able to fix it all at once but it will be a work in progress. Once i'm certain things have been written a little better i'll replace this notice with an actual chapter.

Also if there's any suggestions on what you think could/should happen in the story be my guest and yeet those ideas my way. I'd like to think a good story has some unexpected (and possibly hilarious) things happen.

Thanks for being so understanding guys, I do hope you all stay safe while covid-19. Unfortunately I am an essential worker so I am pretty busy with work but I will do what I can to help entertain those of you stuck at home.

-sincerely, your favorite prime

Ultria


End file.
